Potential
by 01MikuHatsune01
Summary: Things aren't easy for Miku.Not only is she isn't an ordinary girl, she's a mage, but lets just say.Things aren't really working out for her. She's terrible at magic!Hell, people even call her Miku Hatzero!Though, the head of the school thinks she has great potential, she doubts it.What happens when she's right? What happens if specifically some other boys gets interested?


**Potential**

"Hey! Miku Hatzero!" bellowed a girl. The girl she was referring to flinched and slowly rotated her head, tilting it, glaring at the tall blonde. Irritated by this name, she clenched her fist and placed it near her mouth.

"My name is…Miku…Hat_sune_…" emphasized Miku, especially making sure she knew about the "sune" part of her name. Even though she wanted to correct the blonde, she knew very well it was merely for nothing, she purposely did that.

"Whatever," responded the girl named, Lily, "Just don't set the classroom on fire again, we don't want a fire on the first day of school," stated Lily, purposely irritating the tealette. Swiftly and calm, the blonde walked passed Miku, lifting her head up like she was in a higher class, which she actually was. "See you Hatzero."

"IT'S MIKU HATSUNE!" shouted out Miku for another time, though it was worthless due to being ignored by her anyways. The blonde girl threw her hair up in the air to show-off to the male students. The male students stared at her dazed while Miku stared at her while rolling her eyes.

Miku's no average teenage girl who always talks about crushes, shopping, and other crap girls love, she's really a mage! Though…let's say she's not the best mage. She entered this school once she found out she had some "magic" genes from her ancestors that enabled her to enroll. She was placed in the top magic school, but it was a big mistake. The staff of the school researched her family history seeing she had powerful ancestors whom nearly saved the world from destruction hundreds of years ago. Pleased by her history, they predicted that she was in fact going to be a powerful mage…

As soon as Miku entered the school, people thought highly of her already…Then the classes came. Miku was terrible in spell casting, even if she was a beginner, most mages caught up with it already as they learned. She didn't learn a thing. The students and teachers protested, but the head of the school declined on the declaration and moved about on the doings of Miku. This caused bulling the tealette, she always got zeroes, so this produced the nickname, "Miku Hatzero." Her doings spread throughout alongside with the nickname causing everyone to know about this tealette.

The tealette stomped across the hallways clasping onto her "Magic for Dummies" book, trying so hard to learn. She didn't get it at all! She knew how to do it, but each time she does it, something goes wrong, just one mere mistake happens. Everyone was afraid of her magic that they didn't even want to go close to her. Partnering with her was the worst, especially for poor Meiko. She kind of gotten into an accident by Miku…She ended up turning into a frog instead of turning the book into the frog. Last year for Meiko was a nightmare since she had to be her partner all year. This includes even setting on fire for a couple of seconds.

Luckily for Meiko, it was already a new school year, this year, Miku would be getting a new partner. The partners were always randomized. Each paper is a number from 1-10. Each student would be getting a certain number, and whichever two has the same number, pairs up together. People feared of getting the same number as Miku, so they often got nervous when picking a number.

Though, even though Miku did mess up a lot, she just wanted some friends…She was often alone and feared among the others. She was always so lonely and annoyed, especially by populars. She hated popular so much that she can just throw kick them away. Populars were always despised by her since they mostly aimed at her or they just have life so easy for them. Miku gripped her wand harder angered just thinking about those populars. Lily, Luka, Gumi, and Kaito. Lily, a bastard, a snob, and a slut. Luka, a cold, icy, bastard, and very conceited. Gumi, a very dumb and rude girl, but at least the nicest out of the four. Lastly, Kaito, a playboy throughout the school. She hated them all; she just wanted them to go away.

She winced at the thought and pushed the thought away. She finally reached her classroom, looking up at the sign saying "II-Z." In this school they had levels of letters U-Z. Z being the lowest of course, signaling, "0." They thought it made sense that way too. U for upgrade, V for victorious, W for win, X for xtreme, y for yearning, and z for well, as said, zero. Miku sighed and opened the door to her new class. As soon as she opened the door, the room grew quiet. Miku walked casually going through the path the crowd had made for her, to the back seat near the window, aka, the corner.

After a few seconds of silence, the room finally grew louder, but mostly talking about the dangers of having Miku here. Miku stared at the window helplessly waiting for the halls of torture to commence. Soon enough, her wish came true as the teacher walked in as the bell was produced in the speakers. The women adjusted her glasses and had a first glance at Miku. She began to her eyes and holds her glasses while looking at the tealette. The tealette gave a nervous facial expression in reply, wondering what this strange teacher was deeming.

"Hatze-Hatsune…correct?" stated the teacher, eyeballing her. Hesitantly and bewildered, Miku nodded her head slowly. She felt a little timid doing this, but she was nervous, what could she do? She was wondering what's in store for her and why she was questioning her only.

"Ah! Great! I have something to tell you…" stated the teacher. She tapped on the desk a couple of times before coming to a conclusion, "Ah! That's right! Wait…," she stopped once again, and began to scurry through her papers on her desk. She grasped a packet of papers in her hand and adjusted her glasses once again, staring onto the paper, "Ah! Hatsune! Right...Here it is…Come here, you'll be transferring classes." Miku gawked and arched her eye brow. The students cheered silently feeling safe that the infamous Hatzune won't be in their class. Miku rolled her eyes as she took her shoulder bag and staggered over to the front where the teacher's desk was located. She took the paper gazing at it, wondering what this mishap must be.

On top of the packet she received was a note attached saying:

_**Good morning, Miss Hatsune. **_

_** I presume you may consider this may be a mistake to you, but surely it is not. This is the head of the school. This may be a little of a surprise, but you will no longer be in the low class as you suggested. I still very much think you're worthy of first class, though you may be very terrible, you still have the potential. Please understand my reconsideration; I'm adequately sure your peers will be honored to be with you.**_

_** Sincerely, **_

_**Mrs. Yowane.**_

_Adequately? What does she mean by that?_ Miku vacillated to look at the paper behind the note, but eventually she brought herself to look at it. Reading it she saw…the class that despised her last year…Class II-U. She was in class I-U before, so since they were at the top, they very much hated it when she often pestered them. She didn't like them back either. She sighed heavily and put the paper in its original place. The students gazed at her, still snickering at the vulnerable tealette, yet thankful they wouldn't have to spend a troublesome year within their peers, though even if it is the worst class, they can at least have some better ones than Miku.

Miku glanced at the class one more time before walking out of her original class. Miku prayed that her classmates last year wasn't as worst as this one, she hated that experience. Though that probably wasn't possible since most top students; well, stayed on top. It was like a room filled with Lilys. She just wanted the picture to vanish and leave her thoughts. She became paranoid from Lily possibly.

Lost in thought, Miku slowly sauntered through the halls. Her shoes tapping the cold marble floor that warmed beneath her foot's contact and the breeze that flew lightly pass her silky teal hair, with her emerald green eyes that reflected the light of the diamond chandeliers staring off to space. She was thinking of the moments she had in the top class, getting F's while almost everyone got A's and B's, getting nagged by everyone, and the teacher literally ripping their hairs out of their heads.

Not paying attention, she felt a sharp hit on her before having a battle with gravity. She heard papers fluttering and falling and books dropping to the ground. Without warning, a couple of hands went on her shoulders, and then she lost her balance and fell back onto the cold floor beneath her while grunting. She closed her eyes from shock before slowly fluttering them open seeing an image developed…

A boy was on top of her, laying on all fours, scarcely hovering over her, planting his hands on the marble floor to gain balance instead of landing on the petite girl. They stared intently and keenly into each other's eyes, emerald eyes gazing back at the cerulean eyes that attentively glanced back at her. Miku could feel his minty breath come across her cheeks as she held her breath, too nervous to breathe. They had a measly moment of silence from shock before coming back to their senses.

Miku gasped dazing into the boy's eyes. He had golden hair that tied up into a small ponytail and a lean body. He dressed in the usual men's school uniform, black blazer, midnight blue tie, black pleated dress pants, and brown penny loafers. Miku felt the blood rush up to her cheeks increasing each second that passed by. Than finally, their shock meters went down.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you there," said the boy, calmly getting off the crimson red tealette. He sat for a moment, glancing at the girl he had crashed into. She was balancing on her knees and left arm while putting her right hand on her cheek; there she blushed from the sudden meeting that happened seconds ago. Even though she was facing the opposite direction as the boy, he knew that she was blushing, he knew girls all too well. Len smirked knowing this, slowly going towards the tealette.

"Yeah…no pro...problem…I wasn't paying attention… either," Miku stated, trying to sound calm. Miku didn't pay attention to the boy's action as he was getting closer. Finally, the boy was beside her and tilted his face towards the tealette's face, snickering in his mind seeing the girl's crimson face.

"You're not hurt, are you? It was a pretty bad fall," stated the boy, playing oblivious just to see the girl's reaction. Miku jumped up hearing the boy's voice's sound wave hitting her ear so closely, she fell on her rear and slid across the marble floor to the wall, clutching the smooth surface. Len blinked at the girl, a little surprise, but then eventually grinned out of amusement.

He got up and dusted the dirt that clung onto him, not that it was much since it wasn't such a dirty floor. He walked up gazing at the scared tealette with the grin still planted on his face. He leaned in and reached out his hand. Hesitantly, Miku responded to his offer and grasped his hand, both him and her lifting herself up. Still grasping her hand, he smiled at her and started to shake hands with her, "Len Kagamine. And you, miss?" stated Len, slightly tilting his head.

"…Miku Hatsune…" admitted Miku. Miku immediately let go of the smirking blond as soon as she can. She wondered why he didn't know her name, he was probably new. Literally everyone who was here last year knew her for doings as said before, _literally._ "Sorry, but I'm late…"  
"Clearly you're already late, mind helping me?" asked Len, gesturing to the books and papers. So much happened that she didn't have the chance to think that she made him drop that. She snarled silently, sighed, and started working alongside with Len into picking the scraps of paper and the heavy colorful books. She then handed the books to Len.

"Now that I'm done, good bye," stated Miku, obviously irritated as she stood up.

"_Ha…she's one of those hot head girls, huh?" _thought Len, smirking at her, getting up along with her. He then noticed he had a paper that he didn't clearly recognize; he quickly scanned the note before flipping the page over. He saw that she was indeed in the same class as he was. "Oh great," Len said, grinning at the tealette. Miku turned her head over to him, blinking and oblivious. He then gave her paper back and showed his paper, "Hello, classmate."

Miku panicked a bit. She snatched the paper out of Len's hand and scanned it; she then scanned her own paper. She began to sulk quietly with her head down so he wouldn't notice, obvious enough, he did notice it. Len thought about the note as she was sulking though…

"_It said that she was terrible in magic…yet why is she in the top class? What did the board members mean by potential?" _Len thought, _"I should do a bit research of myself…" _He then turned back to reality and clasped Miku's shoulder. Miku shuttered a bit and turned her head to him, slightly tilting it to him signaling she was wondering what he was doing. "Let's go to class. I was lost, I'm new here, so please take care of me," stated Len, trying to mask his face with a smile instead of a curious look.

"Ah…right...," she agreed, walking forward to get out of Len's grasp. Len frowned knowing she wasn't the nervous timid girl he had seen just a while ago, but was still a bit intrigued with her. Miku continuously sauntered forward trying to go as fast as she can so she won't be stuck with this strange boy. This boy clearly would be one of the people annoy her; she knows these kinds of people very well. Trying to play innocent and crap, she wasn't going to take it.

Len kept up with her pace, but a little confused why the hell she was going so fast, he didn't like the idea of going to class _too _quickly. They were late anyways. A little ticked off, he grabbed her hand. Miku shuttered from the sudden contact and turned completely around in reflex glaring at the boy, letting go of his hand. Len stared at her, astonished at her sudden movement and blinked helplessly. Miku, realizing the situation, backed away with her hand clasped at her mouth. "Sorry…" Miku stated, turning back around too quickly he couldn't answer and continued walking, slowly this time yet gracefully.

Len stood there for mere seconds before following her. Len felt even more intrigued. Most girls would stop and blush at the contact, I mean, he did think he looked rather handsome, but this girl didn't do this at this point. Finally Miku and Len stood before their future classroom. Miku was evidently and nervous while Len was calm and cool about it. Hesitantly, Miku opened the classroom door with 19 pairs of eyes, watching her closely, flabbergasted. The tables were black with two stools set up in each table. Happy, Miku spotted an empty, back corner seat, she stared at the teacher, "Sorry," then walked over to the vacant seat.

"Good morning Miku. I see that somebody is late, is that right? Since it's the first day, I'll let this one slide. Next time, it won't be excused," said the man with brown hair, a suit, and glasses. She guessed it was the teacher. "Please close the door first though." Miku stopped and turned her head to the door, wondering where that Len guy ran off to. Hearing a few footsteps, the blond finally appeared beside the door, leaning on the door frame. Gasp and whispers came from all the other students but Miku.

"Who's that guy? He's hot! I never seen him before," whispered a girl.

"Tch. He's not that bad I guess," admitted a boy in the front.

"Who is he? I want to show him around!" squealed a girl.

"Can I be your partner?" shouted out a girl.

"No, be mines!" shouted out another. Len smirked knowing he had a good first impression. Miku rolled her eyes and sat over to the seat she had her eyes on. Of course, the boy in that desk moved over to the other vacant desk to get away from her. Miku grunted silently beneath her breath. Len noticed at her and smirked, knowing the note was true.

"Oh good morning…uh…I'm not familiar with your name, may I ask what it is?" asked the teacher, adjusting his glasses.

"Len. Len Kagamine. Nice to meet'cha," introduced Len, saluting. The girls squealed a bit at his simple introduction.

"Move over! I want Len to sit here," stated Lily.

"No! The only seat open is next to Miku though," argued Gumi.

"I'll sit next to Miku," stated Len. The class gasped at his statement and watched him as he walked over to the tealette's desk. Miku snarled, looking at the window, not wanting to even look at the annoying blond. He sat at the stool next to her and grinned at the back of her head.

"Now as I was saying, please bring the wavers by Monday, alright?" stated the teacher, "We will now do a drawing for partners." The students shuttered, staring at the two opposites in the corners of their eyes, Miku and Len. They wanted to be with Len, but clearly away from Miku. The students got in a line for the ticked with Len in the middle, and Miku in the back. She hated going to pick partners, so she was last in line last year too.

"Len, what did you get?" Lily asked, fluttering her eye lashes. Len winced, knowing he didn't like girls such as this. They were always the sluts…

"I got…" Len looked over at his paper in his hand, "I got 3." Lily pouted and redeemed her number as "19." Len sighed in relief, happy he didn't get this creepy blonde. It was Miku's turn now, he watched her pick the number out of the box.

Miku stared at the box dumbfounded, looking for the last piece of paper in the box. She finally found it and clasped it in her hand, hauling out her hand. She read the number as "3." She blinked wondering who her partner was; she was hoping it would be someone nice this year.

"Ok! Everyone, please get back to your seats, I'll help you find your partners," the teacher said. There, all the students followed his orders and sat down. "One?" Two people stood up looking at each other. It was Gumi and Meiko. They silently smiled at their selves relieved they didn't get Miku. "Two?" Another pair of people stood up, Neru and Teto. They smirked at each other since they were also friends too. Finally, he had said, "Three?" There it was, Miku and Len standing up gazing at each other. Miku stared back at the same cerulean eyes, surprised and dumbfounded, one of the last people she wanted. Len gazed back at her, grinning, knowing he got the intriguing tealette. Whispers and sobs travelled across the room knowing they didn't get Len or how Len would be traumatized this year. Miku sighed heavily before sitting down before Len.

Len smirked and gazed at the tealette continuously staring at the window. _"Out of all people…Out of ALL people! Why Len? Why? He really just pushes my buttons! Oh...I just want to get out of here…" _thought Miku. She rolled her eyes and spaced out to the window as the teacher spoke about the rules of the classroom. She couldn't wait until she can get back to her dorm with the only human that didn't really care about her magic, her familiar. Yes, her human was indeed a human, weird, huh? Though she didn't care, unlike the others, he can actually clean and cook for her. He couldn't do anything that special, but he can do some good chores.

As soon as that, Miku packed her bags ten seconds before the bell, leaving right when the bell rung. She rushed out of the classroom and into the halls. Len sat up, losing his grin and blinking helplessly. Then a crowd of girls crowded his table.

"Hi Len! Want to eat lunch with me?" asked Lily.

"Or you can eat with me?" asked Gumi.

"Or maybe me!?" asked Meiko. More than half the girls crowded around, trying to persuade the blond to eat with them. The boys snarled and glared at him out of disgust and jealously. Len grasped his lunch box and stood up trying to get through the crowd. He worried more about Miku, wondering why she didn't eat in class like the rest.

"Excuse me, there's a matter I have to go to," Len stated. At that point, Len ripped through the crowd leaving a group of displeased and sulking girls. He ran onto the halls, carried his lunch by his teeth, and took out his mini wand from his pocket. Soon enough, the wand extended in size. He waved it a bit, chanting words silently beneath his breath, a tiny bit muffled from the wand. Before his eyes, foot prints he can only see showed up. He followed the foot prints knowing it was the petite tealette's. He increased speed now knowing where she was.

He ran through the hallways of classes, the hall of lockers, the club rooms, and through endless flights of stairs when he finally came to a halt at a door. He opened the door silently in a thin crack seeing the tealette sing a beautiful melody. Her voice was as smooth as silk, sweet as honey, and the purist of pure. She could sing very well. He opened the door wide watching the tealette while leaning on the door frame.

Miku sung like there was nothing existent in the world to bring her down. When she finally stopped, she heard a faint applause. Miku jumped out of a surprise and turned her head slowly to the source of sound.

"…Len?" she stated, in a questioningly way, dumbfounded and flabbergasted, "Hey! You aren't supposed to be here!" shouted out the tealette, clearly embarrassed. The blond smirked and walked towards her with his lunch still clasped in his hand. He lifted his lunch gently hovering over his free hand.

"What? Can I not eat lunch on this nice evening I see, on the roof?" asked Len sarcastically. Miku frowned, snarled, and narrowed his eyes towards him.

"Are you trying to piss me off or something? If you are, you really are doing a mighty good job," stated Miku. Len frowned from her confession. Nobody has ever admitted that to him before, but he did like a bit of a challenge. Len continued to walk towards he and sat down, leaning on the ledge of the roof. He unwrapped the cloth that prisoned the box and took of the lid that caged it. In there was a simple ham and cheese sandwich. Len always wanted to make a traditional bento but…he always had a hard time making it or he just couldn't make it in time. Miku stared at him, giggling, mocking his lunch. Len glared at him, but a felt a little warmth; this was the first time he has ever seen Miku laugh. She had a cute laugh to him, song-like too.

"You know, you have a nice voice too," Len admitted. Miku flinched a bit before glancing over to Len and then back to the scenery that beckoned her.

"Oh…that…thanks…" thanked Miku, nervously, "You weren't supposed to hear that you know." Len grinned and took a bite of his sandwich. "Although, why do you have a sandwich in a bento box?" Miku finally asked. Len shrugged and looked at her blinking reaction.

"I'm always busy in the morning, plus it's not as fresh if I make it the night before and stick it into the fridge…" Len stated.

"But wouldn't it already be not as fresh? I mean, it is in your bag for about four hours, isn't it?" asked Miku, a little curious.

"I guess…but it isn't the same you know?" Len responded. Miku laughed at the confused Len. Miku felt a little more comfortable with Len…he seemed to talk to her like a normal person talks to their allies or what they call "friends." Miku smiled to herself, watching the bright sun shine down on her. Miku then suddenly scurried through her bag looking as if it was something relevant to her. She left Len blinking to himself wondering what she was looking for.

"Damn! I left my milk at my dorm room…" stated the sulking tealette.

"If you're drinking milk to get your chest bigger," started out Len, biting his sandwich, "it doesn't work," muffled the blond. Miku flinched and looked directly at the eating blond, blushing a bit.

"IT IS NOT FOR THAT!" shrieked the tealette, she then threw her book at him, making him and his sandwich fall. Swiftly, he balanced his fall and snatched his sandwich before gravity could. He sighed out of relief and gazed at the furious tealette. "I…I just get thirsty…" stated the tealette, looking for an excuse. Len rolled his eyes, and before they knew it, the bell had rung.


End file.
